Talk:Tontatta Pirates
Speculation Jesus that's a lot of speculation on this article and the galleries. There's no evidence that any named dwarf other than Leo is a member of the fleet. Everybody but Leo needs to be removed for now. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, September 23, 2015 (UTC) We can see them during Luffy's escape and their role was revealed into a SBS. They are in the Victory party on the Yonta Maria and all persons (except the allies Law, Kinemon and Kanjuro) in the Yonta Maria are considered part of Straw Hat Grand Fleet. The only doubt is Maujii because is unclear if he is only the bodyguard of Manshelly or also a warrior into the Corps.Clipens (talk) 20:16, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Whoever was with Leo when the Grand Fleet was formed should be considered a member until stated otherwise. 07:46, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Then Gancho is also a member? It is unlikely. --Klobis (talk) 03:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Gancho is not listed. Looks to me like someone cleaned this up already, so I'm closing this. 14:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't think you even read the discussion. The discussion is about anybody BUT Leo being added to this and the Grand Fleet especially is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 22:52, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I say leave it as it is. 12:00, October 7, 2015 (UTC) If they're seen when the fleet was formed, I'd say they're in. I haven't double checked, but that seems to be the state the page is in now. 17:28, October 16, 2015 (UTC) SBS picture of the Tontattas. Tonta Corps is the box with Leo in it. 09:52, October 17, 2015 (UTC) So is alright now? 10:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) That image also includes Gancho and Leo's grandmother though. SeaTerror (talk) 18:12, October 17, 2015 (UTC) But not in the highlighted box. Looks pretty good Staw, though I'd just merge the allies under the Affiliates section and remove Heart Pirates. I think we mostly just use "Allies" for Pirate Alliances. 18:16, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, changed that as well. Can we close this now? 08:08, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes. 16:48, October 18, 2015 (UTC) What’s going on here? What’s making people think that the Tonta Corps were just renamed in story?Observer Supreme 12:28, September 28, 2018 (UTC) The translation of chapter 919 cover. Rhavkin (talk) 12:37, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :And the raw http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=50502&page=13&p=3934701&viewfull=1#post3934701. Rhavkin (talk) 12:40, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::But that’s probably just the Viz thing, right?Observer Supreme 12:44, September 28, 2018 (UTC) The raw has 海賊団 (Kaizokudan=pirate crew) just like Ideo's and many others. Rhavkin (talk) 12:56, September 28, 2018 (UTC) All right, but we probably shouldn’t ignore the previous name. It looks like a mess right now, anyway.Observer Supreme 13:20, September 28, 2018 (UTC) We moved it just like we moved XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance to Ideo Pirates. Not all the groups were pirate crews when they pledged allegiance to Luffy, but now they are. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:09, September 28, 2018 (UTC)